Hidden Truth
by Reality Victim
Summary: ( THE STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD! I'M SORRY! )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! How are you all doing? thank you for the reviews on my last story that I deleted... Hope you guys read this and have fun~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OBVIOUSLY OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE... I ONLY OWN MY FANTASIES XD**

XxxxxxxxxX

_You and I are friends_

_but everything changed_

_In the start I was a fool_

_But realized what I felt_

XxxxxxxxX

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

What an interesting person...

An Enigma...

The redhead smirked in thought of the teal haired man.

"I've decided, Today I'm gonna make you mine." Akashi muttered to the thin air. He approached his object of desire, sitting under the Sakura tree, reading a thick book.

He stopped abruptly in front of the Misdirection user. While in turn, Kuroko acknowledged the man in front of him.

"Akashi-kun Dōmō" He said as he closed his book gently, and put it aside. He patted his black sacks for unnoticeable dust and slowly rose up from his position.

"What brings you here?" Kuroko questioned in a monotone voice; tilting his head ever so slightly.

Akashi ignored the question directed to him. Instead, he closed the gap between them. He grasp Kuroko's chin and tilted it upwards. "Kuroko Tetsuya, As I have came to this conclusion; I have fallen in love with you. Will you be mine?"

In an instance, Splashes of Red lay across Kuroko's cheeks. He hid behind his long bangs as he fidget.

"I didn't thought Akashi-kun could be such a joker..."

"Tetsuya, Do I look like I'm joking?" Akashi questioned impatiently.

Kuroko looked up to Akashi. Red and gold eyes clashed with baby blue; seeing the seriousness in the other's eye. Slowly, He neared his lips to Akashi's and gave a chaste kiss. Checking twice if the other is serious, He contemplated. But eventually gave up and made up his mind.

"l think I also love Akashi-kun..."

Surprised by the sudden action and response; not expecting it. Akashi stood there frozen as Kuroko broke away from his grasp and ran away blushing; Uncharacteristically.

While the embarrassed teal haired man ran away with all his might. His figure getting smaller and smaller from the view of the surprised redhead. They didn't noticed a shadow hovering over a certain tree, watching them with pure shock. It clenched it's fists and slowly retreated out of sight.

XxxxxxxxX

**A/N: hello~ it's been a while! I've been studying about writing fanfics... Hope this turns out to be pretty good xD though it's a crap in my eyes~ hehehe cliffhanger alert here! Chapter 2 is more longer and dramatic than this chap... Hope you guys stay tune and review X3 Bye Biiiii!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the so late update Q.Q lost my notebook containing the chapter 2. Anyway, thanks for the fave and follows ^^ Hi AkaKuro Seiya-san! here's the update. please excuse my grammatical errors -_-" I suck at English. I've borrowed a few lines of Sarishinohara...

DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki sensei... Q.Q and also , the same with Sarishinohara... They both belong to their respective owners.

You are everything to me

And I am everything to you

But nothing lasts forever

So, I know we will not be together

xXxXxXx

Kise Ryōta was just strolling around looking for his 'beloved Kurokocchi'. It was a good weather, he thought. Well, that is until he found his 'beloved Kurokocchi' with their hetechromatic eyed captain. He immediately hid behind the nearest tree he could find, making sure to stay out of their sight. He peeked out and listened to their conversation.

He couldn't make up the words they were saying. So, he leaned a little closer. He probably heard the teal head replying positively to the confession of their captain.

"Wait! What!?"

Realising he was too loud, he slapped his right hand to cover his mouth. 'It would be very bad if Akashicchi finds out ssu..." He murmured. Peeking again, He noticed the teal head approaching his way, Pink hue visible on his pale cheeks. The hand covering his mouth dropped to his side. He clenched his fists and slowly retreated out of sight.

xXxXXxX

After witnessing 'that' scene. He caught up with the blushing teal head. Putting up his usual cheery facade he shouted, "Kurokocchi! wait up ssu!"

Hearing this, Kuroko looked back and saw the cheerful blonde coming up his way. He quickly regained his composure and replaced his blushing face with a passive one.

"Kise-kun... Dōmō" He greeted.

"Kurokocchi... Yokatta ssu!" He heaved a sigh. Getting the bag of a certain phantom while catching up could be tiring.

"Let's walk home together!" He enthusiastically said while handing Kuroko his own bag.

"If you say so..."

Then, they started walking.

XXxXXXxX

He made sure to be a step behind Kuroko. Thinking back to the old days where he first met the phantom player. He was really wondering on how such a weak looking person belongs to the first string. He really kept wondering.

That is until he saw the amazing talent he held. Ever since that day, He's been admiring the teal head. Clinging to him like his lifeline, following him like an obedient puppy, while STILL admiring him. He was the only one who didn't treat him like a star, or treat him like someone special. He's also the one that understood him the most, seeing through his fake smiles and underlying sadness beneath it all.

The teal head also was the one who can make him fall. Yet, why didn't he confessed already? ah... that's right. He was afraid of what the phantom player would reply... Would he be accepted? or worse, rejected. Just thinking of that thought made the cheerful blonde clench his eyes shut.

**I won't be put off, since it's no big deal.**

**I'll walk this path with you, for eternity.**

He watched the small and fragile looking back of Kuroko as the two of them walked through streets; eerily quiet. He decided to just sigh quietly and drown on those memories.

**Through the gates, it feels so** surreal.

**I see the brightest light of this galaxy.**

There was once in a lifetime opportunity that he saw Kuroko with a full blown smile. It was the championship that they had won when he first joined the first string. That smile had ignited something inside him. Though deep down inside, he knew it was not fully directed to him but to the Hetechromatic red head; Akashi Seijuurō.

**In front of this new door that leads to the unknown. I have to wonder if you're not feeling alone.**

Everything was going fine; or so he thought. It started with Aomine, and then the others followed suit, including him. Basketball was now only a game For them. The fun has vanished without a trace. He was blinded by his awakened power.

**And though all I want as to take you away. I'm able to only kiss the screen and hope that someday, my trembling eyes can manage to meet your gaze.**

Sighing at that one particular memory, he dug down deeper and remembered little but important ones. The sides of his lips twitched into a small smile, remembering something he can't easily forget. The blonde remembered what turned out of admiration was obsession. He would secretly snap photos of the teal head; ogling at it everyday.

**Finally, I've managed to be here now. But time flies so fast, and I can hardly see you inside the crowd.**

Everyday was a repetition. He would practice hard to gain his Kurokocchi's complement. He was satisfied with everything. But, as we all know... the world isn't fair to begin with. He eventually noticed that Akashi wasn't his only rival with Kuroko's affection, it was the rest of the GOM. And that truth leaved a gaping hole in his heart. His hopes has surprisingly decreased.

**So please once more, just give me one more chance to hold you. that's all I want to do with these palms of mine!**

He snapped out from his train of memories. he opened his honey yellowed orbs and stared at the sunset, up ahead. Thinking back again, he was surprised when Kuroko stopped. Kise also stopped beside him.

"Kurokocchi? What's wrong ssu?" flashing a worried face, he questioned.

"The sunset is so beautiful Kise-kun... it reminds me of you" Kuroko unconsciously said out loud. his statement gained the blonde's full attention.

**But even so, I will always love you. No matter what kind of messed up future we'll go through. I don't care anymore!**

'ah... that simple words always encourage me.' Kise solemnly thought.

Kuroko looked up to Kise and sincerely said, "Kise-kun is lucky to be able to smile. So he should smile genuinely more often."

A sad look passed through Kise's face. He ran his hand through his blonde locks. He hugged Kuroko playfully.

"Kurokocchi's so kind ssu!"

"I am not, Kise-kun"

"Yes, you are!"

"Please let me go... You're suffocating me." Kuroko huffed and heaved a sigh quietly.

Pouting, he tightened his hold. Just a little more... he didn't want to let the teal head go. 'In the end, I'm still not good enough' he pitied himself. Inhaling and Exhaling, he readied himself for the biggest confession of his whole life.

The phantom player looked up to the nervous Kise. He was generally surprised when Kise turned him around, face to face.

**Hey, I'll always be here for you. No matter how small my existence**

**Might seem, it's true.**

Meanwhile, the blonde didn't know what to say first. He closed his eyes and buried his face on Kuroko's neck.

"Kurokocchi... I might seem like a helpless fool to you... but, please listen to me. When I first saw you, you were a cold fragment. Your cold gaze of a facade, it always fazes me like a parade. I had always thought of you as a weak person. How badly I was mistaken." He chuckled.

"You are beautiful and special for me. Throughout the moments I have spent together with you, I grew attached. My endless devotion turned to obsession. I thought of you as the only one for me. But... before I knew it, someone already stole your heart. I was devastated. The truth that I can't make you mine pierced through me. That's when I realized I was a fool... a fool for being a coward. So I'm mustering up all my courage and proudly say to you, I love you!" Kise poured his emotions and every last bit of drop of love for every words that he said.

He opened his eyes, looking down to the shocked teal head in his grasp. He hugged Kuroko again while tears immediately burst through and streamed down his cheeks.

He hurriedly added, " I know you and Akashicchi love each other. I really love you so much! it hurts! But, I want Kurokocchi to be happy and be always smiling. I'm giving you up."

Kuroko snapped away from his shocked state. He could feels his neck wet with Kise's tears. He brought his hand up and slowly wrapped his arms and hugged back.

"Kise-kun... Thank you for loving me till the end. The fact that you confessed to me proudly means you're not foolish or, a coward. You're strong" Kuroko's eye softens.

**Even if all your mistakes backfire on me. I don't care if I die as long as you breath! I'll always be right here for you!**

Kise detached himself from the neck and arms of the phantom player. He wiped his tears stained cheeks and smiled.

"I was eternally grateful that I have love Kurokocchi."

He cupped Kuroko's cheek and once again, smiled a very genuine one. The sunset illuminated his looks; making him look like an angel sent down from heaven. Kise took a step back, taking a deep breath, he bade goodbye with a tone of bitter-sweet.

"Kurokocchi! See you tomorrow! It seems Akashicchi is here to walk you home instead ssu." He shouted and turned his back to run and cross the street.

In an instance, Akashi popped out of nowhere. He took Kuroko's hand and encouraged him to walk together. Kuroko, ready to turn his back from the running blonde, looked again. From the corner of his eye, he saw a truck coming up towards the running blonde.

"Kise-kun! WATCH OUT!" He shouted for the very first time. Kise stopped and looked back, obviously confused.

"TETSUYA WAI-!" Akashi warned as Kuroko ran for his friend's dear life.

Yet, he was too late...

Shouts were heard...

Blood was spilled...

And everything went **black**.

XXxXXXxX

A/N: So yeah... cliffhanger... muahahahahahah xD sorry minna! I was typing this on the middle of the night. and, if you wanna get to know me more, Join the group on FB or either PM me to accept your friend request! The group name is on my bio. Reviews are cake and criticism are marshmallows xD


End file.
